Today And Every Day
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: Human AU.  In which Dean is nervous and romantic, John is awesome, Sam is knowledgeable, and Cas is Cas.  Destiel.


**AN: So, a few things. First of all, for those of you subscribed to GMTBW, I am sorry I don't have a new chapter for you just yet, there is a more pressing thing that currently needs writing, but I'll get back to GMTBW as soon as possible. Hopefully when it is published you will all like what has taken up my time. As for this, well, the title comes from the song "Marry Me" by Train, and it's an idea I've had for a while.**

* * *

><p>"Dad's gonna freak," Dean said for the twelfth time as he paced around Sam's living room.<p>

"Dean. Sit down before you wear a hole through my floor," Sam said tiredly. "And for the last time, he's not going to freak, ok?" he added as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dean perched on the edge of the leather sofa, his hands twitching with unrest on his thighs. "Sam, he's never been comfortable with me messing around with guys, you think he's gonna jump for joy when I tell him I'm marrying one?"

"Cas hasn't said yes yet."

Dean glared at Sam. "You think that's helpful?"

Sam sighed. "I was trying to take your mind off Dad. Obviously Cas is going to say yes. I don't know why you're so worried. Dad knows you and Cas are dating. _And _he likes him, remember last Christmas? Dad got him that nice sweater?"

Dean picked at a loose thread on the sofa. "So he got him a sweater, that doesn't mean he likes him."

Sam rolled his eyes. "He got him a _nice_ sweater Dean, you don't get a nice sweater for someone you don't like."

"Ok, so Dad likes him. That doesn't mean he's ready to see me spend the rest of my life with him."

Sam studied Dean for a moment. "Dean, let me ask you this. If you go tell Dad you're going to ask Cas to marry you, and he objects, is that going to change your mind? Is that going to make you _not _propose?"

Dean didn't even have to consider his answer. "Of course not."

A huge grin broke out on Sam's face. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Dean let himself into John's house with his key, not bothering to knock.

XXX

"Dad?" he called as he closed the door.

John walked into the living room from the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish towel. "Dean! What brings you by today?" he asked, a wide smile on his face.

Dean resisted the urge to turn and run back out the door. "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

John's smile dropped slightly as he took in Dean's nervousness. "Yeah, sure son, let me go let the water out of the sink. You go sit down."

Dean nodded and John turned and went back to the kitchen. Dean took a deep, steadying breath and walked over to the couch, dropping heavily onto the middle cushion. John appeared a moment later with two beers in hand, one of which he handed to Dean. "You look like you need that," he said as he sat in the armchair across from Dean.

"Thanks Dad," Dean said, taking a long pull from the bottle. Maybe it would help steady his nerves.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about? Is everything ok?" John looked concerned and Dean felt sick. He remembered another time he'd sat his dad down to have a discussion, and he really had thrown up then, so scared his dad was going to throw him out for being interested in guys.

"Yeah, Dad, everything's fine. I…" he trailed off, feeling like the sixteen year old boy that had stammered over the words 'I'm gay.' He took another steadying breath before continuing. "I'm going to ask Cas to marry me," he said, his eyes on the carpet.

John was silent, and when Dean finally got up the nerve to look up at him he saw that his father's face was impassive. After another couple of minutes of silence Dean finally cracked. "Dad? I-I'm gonna need you to say _something _here," he said, his eyes pleading.

John stood, sitting his beer on the coffee table between them. "Wait here," he said as he turned and trudged up the stairs. Dean sat his own beer on the table before letting his head drop into his hands.

He hadn't been lying when he told Sam he was going to propose even if John didn't approve. But that didn't mean he didn't desperately want his dad's approval.

Dean was lost in thought and didn't notice that John had come back downstairs until he was sitting in his chair again.

"I know Cas is a guy," John was saying. "But he's got dainty fingers. So," he paused to sit a small box on the table, "this should still work."

Dean's mouth went dry. He recognized that box. With shaking hands he picked it up and opened it. Nestled into the black velvet was exactly what he was expecting to see, a simple white gold band with a single princess cut diamond set in it. Elegant, but not flashy. Just like Cas. Just like its original owner, Mary Winchester. He tore his eyes off the ring and looked up at his dad, who was smiling softly at him.

"Dean, I know I'm not the most accepting person on the planet, but I hope you know I've always supported you. You're happy and you're healthy and I know I would be stupid to not think that's enough."

"Dad-" Dean started to interrupt, but John held up a hand.

"No, I need to say this. When a child is born his parents have certain expectations. You know, he'll be a sports star or he'll be a scientist. He'll grow up and marry a nice girl and have some kids. And when you're kid doesn't show interest in sports or he hates science, or tells you he's gay… Well, you're forced to realize that this is a person, not your expectations. And that takes some time to get used to. My point here is that I want you to know that I have _always _been proud of you. You have never disappointed me. I know things were rocky for a while after you came out but I just want you to know that it's because I had to adjust, not because I was disgusted or disappointed. Hell, I was so proud of you for telling me that, Dean, because I could see how scared you were. You were _terrified_, but you told me anyway."

Dean smiled, looking down at the ring in his hands. "You know, I remember when I was a kid you'd tell me some day this ring would be mine. After I came out I figured you'd give it to Sam."

John shook his head. "You're my oldest son, Dean, it never even crossed my mind that you shouldn't have it just because you'd give it to a man. Yeah, I'd imagined you'd be giving it to a woman, but after seeing how happy Cas makes you? Dean you've never been happier in your whole life than you've been since you met Cas."

Dean could feel his eyes filling with tears so he quickly blinked them away. "I didn't know you felt that way Dad," he said, his voice wavering embarrassingly.

"I know son, and I'm sorry for that," John said, taking a swig of beer. "You know, your mom would've loved Cas," he added softly.

Dean smiled fondly, his finger gently touching the diamond. "Yeah, she really would've."

XXX

"Let me take your coat," Dean said when Cas entered their apartment, finally home from work.

"Take my coat? Dean, did you bump your head and forget that I live here?" he asked as he allowed Dean to take his coat. "Whoa, you're all dressed up," he added as he watched Dean hang the coat in the closet.

Dean closed the closet door and glanced down at his outfit, his nicest pare of blue jeans topped with a soft blue and white striped button down. His bare feet peeking out at the bottom sort of ruined the image, but they were staying in so it didn't matter.

He shrugged. "I wanted to look good for you," he said, leaning into Cas's personal space for a soft hello kiss. Cas grinned and grabbed him by the belt loops, hauling him in for a deeper kiss.

"You always look good for me," he said as he pulled away.

Cas's words conjured up a dopey smile that despite his best efforts, Dean could not wipe from his face. "We are having a romantic dinner tonight, which I have painstakingly prepared for us. So go get changed, but in the guest room. I put some of your clothes in there, something nice but not too fancy. And don't go in our bedroom," Dean ordered.

Cas mock saluted. "Yes, sir! Do I have time for a shower?"

"Yeah, the food's not quite ready," Dean said, pecking him on the cheek one more time before he went back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

XXX

"I will never understand why you never became a chef," Cas said as he sipped his wine.

"Aw, come on, I'm not that good," Dean blushed.

Cas arched an eyebrow at him. "Please when I realized you made us steak I thought I was going to come in my pants."

Dean smirked. "Maybe I'll make that happen later."

Cas rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So, what was the occasion?" he asked, gesturing at the table which Dean had covered with a red silk tablecloth, a single long stemmed candle burning between them. Cheesy instrumental music

"What, I can't treat my boyfriend to a nice, romantic dinner?" Dean mock pouted.

"You can, but it's unlike you, plus there's the big mystery of why I can't go into our bedroom," Cas said, a suspicious look crossing his face. "So what's the deal?"

Dean grinned. "Wait here," he said as he jumped up from the table. He dashed down the hall and into their bedroom, opening his sock drawer and withdrawing the ring box and an envelope.

He took a moment to open the box to look at the ring again, a smile growing on his face. He snapped it closed, stuffed the envelope in his back pocket and made his way back into the kitchen, the box hidden behind his back.

"Where'd you go?" Cas asked curiously, still seated at the table.

Dean didn't respond, just offered his empty hand to Cas, still holding the ring behind his back with the other. Cas tilted his head but took Dean's hand, rising from his seat. Dean gazed into Cas's blue eyes, dark in the candle light, before getting down on one knee. He heard the sharp intake of breath as Cas realized what was going on.

He cleared his throat. "Now, I know I'm not very good with words. But Cas, you light up my life in way I never thought anyone could. I love you so much that just the idea of not spending the rest of my life with you makes me want to curl up and die. What I'm trying to ask is this," he pauses to pull the box out from behind his back and open it, cue another gasp from Cas, "Will you marry me?"

He barely had the words out of his mouth before Cas had fallen to his knees in front of him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!" he exclaimed. He pulled back and looked at the ring. "Oh Dean, it's beautiful," he breathed.

Dean carefully pulled the ring from the velvet, and with shaky hands he slid it onto the ring finger of Cas's left hand. It was a perfect fit, as though it had been sized exactly for him, and it looked at home. "It was my mother's," he said, smiling at Cas.

"Perfect fit," Cas said, sounding slightly choked up.

"Oh, there's more," Dean said, remembering.

"More? Dean, I don't think anything's going to top this," Cas said, laughing happily as Dean pulled the envelope out of his back pocket. He silently handed it over to Cas, who opened it with fumbling fingers.

"It's two round trip tickets to New York," Dean explained as Cas pulled them out. "If you don't like the date or something we can just use them for a vacation. I already talked to your boss, made sure the time off was ok. But I mean, if you like, want more time to plan our wedding or something that's fine," Dean was babbling nervously.

Cas slid the tickets back into the envelope and grinned at Dean, his cheeks shining with tears. "I love you so much," he said, capturing Dean's lips for a kiss.

Dean grinned and pulled back. "There's one more surprise," he said and Cas's eyes widened.

"There's more? And just when I thought this night couldn't get any more perfect."

Dean laughed and stood, pulling Cas to his feet as well. He gently pushed Cas in front of him and put his hands over his eyes. "Don't peek," he whispered as he marched them down the hallway and into their bedroom. He positioned him in the doorway before pulling his hands away. "Ta-da!"

Cas opened his eyes and gasped as he took in their bedroom. There were dozens of rose petals forming a neat path from the door to the bed, which was covered and surrounded by hundreds more. "Dean…" Cas breathed, his eyes wide as he turned to look at him. "It's wonderful."

Dean blushed. "You mentioned once that you thought it would be really romantic to have sex on a bed covered in rose petals, so I just thought, why not on our engagement night?"

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, pulling him into their bedroom and kicking the door shut behind them.


End file.
